


如何哄你家狗子开心

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Furry, M/M, Out of Character, brett is his master, eddy is a dog, how to make your dog happy, how to pet your dog
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: Brett知道要怎么哄自家狗子开心。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	如何哄你家狗子开心

**Author's Note:**

> *beb无差  
> *ooc  
> *很雷，就是想撸eddy狗狗了。

Brett是一位小提琴家。他养了一只大金毛。

大金毛的名字叫Eddy，是Brett亲自起的，是那个有y的Eddy。

Eddy是Brett独自离家居住以后，某一天在森林里偶然捡到的。那天Brett在森林旁边的草地上给别人的婚礼伴奏，结果他那个不给力的乐谱架在风里东摇西摆了几分钟后决定撒手谱寰，「哗啦」一下把他的乐谱全部抛到了风里。谱子顺着风吹进了森林，乐曲结束后Brett慌慌忙忙地去追，本来不抱什么希望的他却看到森林里站着一只大金毛，嘴里叼着他所有被吹散的琴谱。

「谢谢！」他激动地向狗子道谢，完全没有意识到自己在和狗说话的事实。

大金毛走到他脚边，把谱子还给Brett，又蹭了蹭他的裤脚。

「你是谁家的狗狗呀？」Brett伸手撸了一把毛茸茸的狗脑袋，大金毛脸上立刻笑开了花，伸着舌头要舔Brett的脸。小提琴家用手挠着大金毛的下巴，一边拿出手机拍照。「呼呼，真乖真乖。」

「好啦，回家吧！」Brett站起身，准备回到乐队里去，却发现大金毛跟在他脚边不肯离开。他示意大金毛坐下，狗子摇了摇头，表示不愿意。

Brett第一次见到会摇头的狗。他好奇了，弯下腰看着狗子大大亮亮的眼睛。

「你听得懂我说话吗？」

点头。

Brett惊得差点向后摔过去。

「你能听懂人话？！」

点头。

「你有主人吗？」

摇头。

好吧，Brett想，这么好的狗子，那我带回家吧。

/

带回家后的两个月期间Brett在休假，每天有很多时间撸狗，还经常把脸埋进狗肚子上的毛里吸。总的来说他很满意自己这条可爱的狗狗，只不过有一点他不喜欢——每次他练琴，Eddy都要冲进琴房里听，而且在他音不准的时候会扯着嗓子大叫起来，让Brett不得不停下来，直到拉准了那个音Eddy才会让他继续向下拉。

可是狗狗想陪主人练琴总归是不方便，Eddy决定要变成人。第一次变成人的时候Eddy身上光溜溜的，只有脖子上的红色项圈还系着，而且还扑倒了Brett在舔他的脸。和Brett相仿年纪的青年有着亮晶晶的狗狗眼，温柔上翘的妩媚眼角，像大金毛一样温顺亲和的性格，还有头上一对软软的狗耳朵，和身后毛茸茸的尾巴。Brett看到自己身上趴了个成年男性时差点吓到尿裤子，所幸Eddy立刻解释了自己是来自森林的狗狗精灵，可以变成人那种，Brett才勉强同意没有报警。

「变成人的话，可以自己照顾自己了？」Brett坐在沙发的远端，和另一头裹着床单却笑嘻嘻的Eddy小心翼翼地聊天。

「可以呀。」

「那你吃什么？」

「人类食物呀。」

「……过来，我把你项圈拆了。」

听到这话，Eddy却像被敌人攻击了一样，紧紧地捂着自己的脖子不让Brett靠近。

「那怎么行！这是主人给我的项圈，我喜欢戴着它。」

Brett收回了手，叹了口气，坐在Eddy旁边，却听见他的一声惨叫。

「尾巴！尾巴！」

Brett连忙撑起身子，把屁股底下被坐上的那条尾巴捞起来，却看见Eddy一副舒服的表情，桃花眼半眯着，肩膀也止不住地颤。Brett看着手里那条毛发顺滑的尾巴，从尾巴尖撸到尾巴根，又顺着尾巴根撸回尾巴尖，柔软的狗毛在手里卷成一个漩涡的形状。Eddy舒服到嗓子里软绵绵地哼，打着呼噜朝Brett身上靠过去，额角在Brett脖子上蹭来蹭去。

Brett这时才想起他的必杀技——撸狗头。Eddy的头发软软蓬蓬的，Brett把手指插进去来回抚摸着。Eddy整个人都软了下来，靠在Brett怀里，Brett想要伸手推开他——毕竟一个成年男性还是很重的——Eddy却凶巴巴地抓起他的手放回自己脑袋上，直到Brett又重新开始抚摸才放松下来。

算了，撸狗真爽，Brett想。

/

今天Brett有乐团排练，可是出门的时候他找不到外套了。

「啊…该死，外套昨天放哪里了？」他在玄关东翻西找，又去客厅找了找，可怎么都找不见。

Brett突然想起狗鼻子的灵光。他大喊Eddy的名字，却看不见那个平时总会第一时间冲过来送他出门的家伙。心中警铃大作的Brett冲进卧室，看见Eddy正抱着他的外套，陶醉地闻来闻去。

「快把外套还给我，我要出门了。」Brett要求道。

「可是你每天都好晚回家！回来了也是满身酒味直接睡了！我一个人在家里好无聊！」Eddy带着哭腔的声音闷闷的，他把脸完全埋在Brett的外套里。「我想要更多Brett的味道！」

Brett心软了，他伸手揉了揉Eddy脑袋上垂下来的耳朵，Eddy便把自己的脑袋往Brett手里送。

「安啦，乖。我今晚早点回家，我保证。」

/

Brett拎着两杯珍珠奶茶进了家门，他的狗狗立刻扑上来嗅他的颈窝。Eddy变成人之后比Brett还高一个头，他把Brett圈在怀里闻来闻去，最后才接过他手里的奶茶把人迎进门。

「买了奶茶，喝吧。」

「呜呜…好开心…」

「这么喜欢奶茶？」

「不，因为主人你早回家了嘛。」Eddy傻兮兮地笑着，身后的尾巴一摇一摇的，果然狗狗藏不住心里的情绪。「摸摸头？」

Brett照做，Eddy红着脸吸着奶茶，身后的尾巴摇得越来越快，或许快要达到325bpm。

真好哄，Brett想。

Brett，28岁，天才小提琴家，今天也非常清楚如何哄他家的狗子开心。

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos砸死我（做梦  
> 开学之后的第一次（也很有可能是最后一次）更新  
> 祝我好运吧xxx


End file.
